Peter Pan
by PeshewaCoralie
Summary: Er ließ einen Jungen zurück der zuviel gesehen hatte. Er wurde 12 jahre lang für einen nicht begangenen Mord gefangen gehalten. Als er zu mir zurück kam war er immer noch nicht erwachsen...aus dem englischem slash


**Hallo /wink!**

Ich bins Coralie! Bin ich nicht brav das ich schon jetzt eine Story hochlade? Ich quatsche am besten nicht mehr lange...on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir! Genaugenommen überhauptnichts... die story ist aus dem Englischem von Peter James, und nur von mir übersetzt... Trotzdem wärs nett eure Meinung zu hören /strahl/

**Warnings:** Nun... es ist slash, wie eigentlich alles von mir /grins/ Remus/ Sirius um es genau zu nehmen

Mein Peter Pan

Er hat sich so sehr verändert, aber in gewisser Hinsicht ist er immer noch derselbe geblieben. Wunderbar und doch tot. Eine Rose kann welken und sterben, aber wenn man sie berührt stechen ihre Stacheln genauso wie zuvor. Er war ein Bündel Holz nahe am Feuer, unbewusst das er jeden Moment Feuer fangen könnte.

Er war wild und wunderschön und unvollkommen und... Und das war wohl der Grund warum ich ihn so hilflos liebte.

Sein Übermut konnte charmant sein, wenn man es von einem bestimmten Standort aus betrachtete, doch andererseits konnte er einen wahnsinnig machen. Seiner Loyalität wegen konnte man ihn vergöttern, oder aber ihn verfluchen das er so sehr darauf bedacht war dich zu beschützen. Seine scharfe Zunge konnte dich zum lachen bringen, manchmal aber würdest du ihn am liebsten eine wegen seiner Taktlosigkeit kleben.

Dieses Lächeln könnte dich einerseits zu allem überzeugen, aber auch deine Eindeutige Antwort „Nein" bestärken. Seine Impulsivität ... nun sagen wir dass er dadurch 6 Dinge in seinem Leben erreicht hat. Drei wunderbare Anfänge wofür viele wirklich Dankbar sind, und drei furchtbare Enden die fast (und schlussendlich doch) sein Leben und das von anderen kostete.

Ein guter Impuls: Das er sich gegen seine Familie stellte. Nur wegen dieser spontanen Endscheidung gab es die Marauder, es gab einen Lichtblick in dem Leben eines schüchternem Jungen, Harry Potter hatte einen Taufpaten der ihn liebte, und wir hatten einen starken, talentierten Man mehr auf der Seite des Lichts.

Ein schlechter Impuls: Das er versuchte Snape durch einen ahnungslosen Werwolf zu töten. Dieser tollkühne Fehler kostete beinahe James, Severus und dem erwähnten Werwolf das Leben.

Ein guter Impuls: Das er einen seiner besten Freunde küsste. Durch diese spontane Entscheidung, lernten beide, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, was es heißt zu lieben.

Ein schlechter Impuls: Das er seinen Posten als Geheimniswahrer tauschte. Weil er in diesen einem Moment den Glauben an sich selber verlor und entschied seine Position zu vertauschen, wurden Lily und James umgebracht, Peter Pettigrew entkam seiner gerechten Strafe, Sirius musste nach Askaban, Remus verlor alles was er jemals geliebt hatte in jener einen Nacht, und Harry wuchs auf ohne jegliche Liebe und unter der Tyrannei seiner Verwandten.

Ein guter Impuls: Das er aus Askaban ausbrach. Obwohl seine Chancen minimal waren, seine engsten Freunde ihn als Feind sahen wusste er Augenblicklich als er Peter in dem Zeitungsartikel sah das er ausbrechen musste. Seine Belohnung? Einwenig Freiheit, lang ersehnte Verzeihung, und eine Wiedervereinigung mit seinen verbliebenen geliebten Freunden.

Der letzte Impuls... ein schrecklicher: Er hätte im Grimmauld Place bleiben sollen, während der Orden Harry rettete. Er hätte leben können, um die zu trösten die ihn so furchtbar liebten. Aber er tat es nicht. Seine verdammte Loyalität brachte ihn abermals dazu, sich in den Kampf zu stürzen. Es kostete ihn sein Leben, und Anderen Teile ihres Herzens.

Seine Impulsivität war eine der Dinge an Sirius die man entweder lieben oder hassen konnte, wie Sirius selbst. Es war leicht für die einen ihn zu hassen, und um so schwerer für andere ihn nicht zu lieben.

Im Großen und ganzem, war er noch ein Kind.

Während des ersten Krieges verlor er nie seinen Übermut. Seine verrückten Ideen blieben dieselben und brachten die um ihn herum zum lachen, wie sie es immer schon getan hatten. Er _war_ noch ein Kind als er sich für seine Seite im Krieg entschied, soviel er auch schon durchgemacht hatte.

Mit seinen 21 Jahren konnte man ihn immer noch während verrückten Zeiten an seinem Motorrad herumarbeiten sehen, oder er spielte einen Streich nur um die überarbeiteten Orden-Mitglieder zum lachen zu bringen, oder er fuhr mit seinen Sticheleien fort während sein Freund so rot wurde wie eine Tomate und so tat als wäre er blind und taub. Wenn man einen Raum betrat konnte man sicher sein von einem bärenartigen Hund begrüßt zu werden, der einem über das Gesicht schleckt. Sogar an den schlimmsten Tagen wenn jeder nur noch müde war, fand er immer die richtigen Worte um denen, die um ihn herum waren wieder Mut zu machen.

Er hätte um Remus' Hand anhalten sollen. Er hätte es Vielleicht getan, wäre seine Vorstellung von einer Ehe anders gewesen. Man kann noch so verliebt sein, sagte er einmal, aber man muss Erwachsen sein um zu heiraten. Es war ein Wunder das die zwei sich so sehr liebten wenn der Eine erwachsen und der Andere ein Kind und auch sonst fast gänzlich das Gegenteil war. Vielleicht... vielleicht wenn er Remus gefragt hätte, vielleicht hätten sie mehr über alles reden können, wie zum Beispiel über seine Zeit in Askaban. Aber nein, Sirius wollte nicht Erwachsen werden! Er hat es einmal versucht und hatte es nur enttäuschend gefunden. Er wollte ein Bub bleiben! Ein Bub in der Maske eines Erwachsenen, festgesteckt in der idiotischsten Zeit eines Teenagers. Man sagt es ist der geheime Wunsch aller Männer Peter Pan zu sein. Ohne Alter, und herzlos genug um zu fliegen.

Sirius entschied nur mit dem Herzen. Sein Blut war Emotion, seine Haut nur eine Schicht die das Feuer und den Feen Staub davon abhielt frei zu brechen. Er konnte ernst sein, streng, ja sogar kalt aber nie weit von einem Grinsen entfernt. Schmollen, lachen, starren, schreien. Kindischer Groll und immer blühende Liebe. Er war unfähig still zu stehen, und weigerte sich stur die Ruhe zu akzeptieren.

Trotz seiner Klugheit, verstand er nicht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass während er in Askaban war, das Leben weiter ging. Obwohl er dort 12 Jahre lang von den Dementoren ausgelaugt wurde, veränderte sich sein Wesen kaum. Natürlich brauchte er Zeit um seine kalten Knochen wieder aufzuwärmen aber schon bald war der Feen Staub wieder bereit ihn in die Lüfte zu heben. Er konnte und wollte nicht verstehen dass die Welt auch ohne ihn ihren Lauf genommen hatte. Remus war erwachsen und alt geworden. Traurig, alleine und ohne Hoffnungen auf ein normales Leben. Harry brauchte ihn als jemanden der er nicht war. Das Kind brauchte einen Vater, obwohl Sirius sich immer noch nur ein wenig älter als 17 fühlte.

Und trotzdem, war er voller Lösungen wie früher. Er lehrte Remus neu zu lieben, und brachte Harry Trost. Er gab alles was er hatte und auf dem einzigen Weg den er kannte. Er wusste nicht wie er sich selbst verändern sollte, nur wie er andere verändern konnte.

Schließlich übertraf sogar Harry ihn in seinem Verantwortungsbewusstsein.

Wieder, verstand Sirius nicht. Wie ein Kind dem man eine Frage stellte auf die es eine falsche Antwort gab, und sich dabei sicher war es sei die einzig Richtige, versuchte er es nicht mal es zu verstehen. Er wollte nicht! Er fuhr fort das Leben genießen zu wollen, schüttelte das Erwachsensein ab, wie ein Hund Wasser; knurrte wenn die um ihn herum ihn dumm schimpften.

„Ich werde nicht Erwachsen werden! Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen!" schienen seine Augen jedes Mal zu schreien wenn Remus ihn darum bat erst zu denken und dann zu handeln. Dummer Junge, Peter Pan. Dummer Junge.

Herzensdieb, brachte unschuldige Mädchen an Fenstern dazu sich in ihn zu verlieben während Erwachsene seine Gegner waren, lachte über alles, und ließ sich auf Abendteuer ein nur um die Spannung und Aufregung zu spüren.

Mein Peter Pan.

Sirius Black, der Junge der nie erwachsen werden wollte, ist wirklich ein verlorener Junge. Verschwunden durch einen mysteriösen Schleier, viel zu schnell und doch keine Sekunde zu früh. Er wäre nur unglücklich geworden, hätte er gelebt. Unglücklich, weil er nie erwachsen werden konnte.

Und er starb lachend, genau wie ich es immer gewusst habe.

**The End**

**jah... schön gell? ich hab sie total gerne... achja auf im originalauf enlisch heißt sie "playing Peter pan"... na denn**

**ciao**


End file.
